The present invention relates to a wind-shifting apparatus for changing the direction and blow angle of wind emitted from an air conditioner.
The location at which an air conditioner can be installed in a room is often restricted by the purposes for which the room is used, the arrangement of furniture, and so forth. In order to operate the air conditioner most efficiently, it is necessary to design it so that the direction and blow angle of wind emitted from the air conditioner can be changed and varied as desired.